


The Dave and Lisa Cave [vid]

by thegiggleloop



Category: NewsRadio
Genre: Cake, Comedy, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiggleloop/pseuds/thegiggleloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VID: Dave and Lisa want to love each other madly</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dave and Lisa Cave [vid]

Password: **crackers**  


[The Dave and Lisa Cave](http://vimeo.com/43942472) from [thegiggleloop](http://vimeo.com/user4688405) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
